Snow White WHAT THE HELL!
by Lala-chan ssu
Summary: Hanamiya memang seperti snow white. Rambut sehitam eboni, kulit seputih ricotta, bibir semera darah.../"Ne, Makoto. Kalau kita menikah kau pakai gaun ini ya?"/"KIYOSHI NO BAAKAA!"/My first KiyoHana/DLDR


**Snow White? WHAT THE HELL?!**

**By Lala-chan ssu**

**Rated T for kemesuman Kiyoshi.**

**Disclaimer: Kurobas punya Fujimaki Tadatoshi~~ tapi Hanamiya buat saya~~~ *oi***

**Warning: Standart warning, Nista!Kiyoshi, TYPO, gaje, abal, dll**

**DLDR.**

~~oo00oo~~

Kiyoshi berjalan riang sambil menggandeng tangan kekasihnya, Hanamiya Makoto. Sementara yang digandeng hanya bisa melakukan pose 'amit-amit' dan mengetuk jidat dan tembok berbarengan. Ngerti? Kalo gak ngerti pas kalian amit-amit pasti abis ngetukin jidat ngetukin tangan ke meja kan? Makin gak ngerti? Yasudahlah abaikan.

Serius, Hanamiya gagal paham. Padahal Hanamiya yang (terpaksa) mengajak Kiyoshi untuk belanja, tapi kenapa malah Kiyoshi yang semangat? Apakah Kiyoshi titisan tante-tante tukang gosip yang biasa nongkrong di tukang sayur.

Dan tolong jangan bayangkan Kiyoshi pake daster pagi-pagi ke tukang sayur dan bilang 'Ei, cyin… eikeh ketinggalan appaah? Gabung doong…'

Oke, disini Hanamiya sukses nahan ngakak.

Bentar, author mau mandi wajib dulu.

"Ne, Makoto." Akhirnya Kiyoshi buka suara.

"Apa?"

"Sebetulnya…

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kita mau kemana**?"

.

.

.

.

.

.

GUBRAAAKK!

Kalau saja ini di anime, mungkin Hanamiya sudah jatuh duluan. Sayangnya ini dunia nyata meski mereka tak benar-benar ada di dunia nyata? Kenapa? Karena ini fandom anime. _Problem? _*author pasang _trollface_*

"BEEGOOO! KITA UDAH JALAN HAMPIR SETENGAH JAM DAN LU BARU NANYA KITA MAU KEMANA?! ADA YANG SALAH SAMA OTAK LU! Dariduludehkayaknya, TAPI GUE GAK NYANGKA LO SEGOBLOK INIII!" jerit Hanamiya histeris. Kiyoshi hanya cengengesan gaje.

"Udah! Lu temenin gue sini!" sungut Hanamiya dan langsung menyeret Kiyoshi ke tempat tujuan. Begitu sampai, Kiyoshi langsung celingak-celinguk. Ia membaca plang nama didepan toko.

**TOKO PAKAIAN STRAWBERRY SWEET**

**MELAYANI:**

**JAHIT BAJU**

**BAJU PERNIKAHAN**

**SABLON**

**MAKE UP DAN RIAS**

**KOSTUM**

**DLL**

Kiyoshi terdiam dengan wajah bego sampai suara Hanamiya memanggilnya.

"Kiyoshi, menurutmu mana yang bagus? Yang putih atau yang hitam?"

Kiyoshi melirik kea rah Hanamiya yang menunjukan dua stel jas di tangannya. Di tangan kanan terdapat jas dengan warna hitam dengan sematan lily putih di sakunya, sedangkan di tangan kirinya terdapat jas warna putih dengan sematas mawar merah di sakunya. Kiyoshi langsung meremas bahu Hanamiya dan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuh Hanamiya yang lebih kecil darinya.

"MAKOTOO! KAU MAU MENINGGALKANKU DAN MENIKAH DENGAN ORANG LAIN?! DENGAN SIAPA KAU AKAN MENIKAH?! JANGAN BILANG IMAYOSHI DARI TOUO ITU! DIA SUDAH PUNYA SG PENAKUT TUKANG MINTA MAAF DAN SEORANG LAGI YANG AUTHOR LUPA POSISINYA APA!" jerit Kiyoshi lebay.

"Eh?! Aduh—oi—DENGERIN GUE DONGOO!"

~~oo00oo~~

"Oooh… jadi ini untuk ke pernikahan saudaramu… kalau begitu, yang warna putih cocok."

"Dasar…makanya tanya dulu sebelum ambil kesimpulan, bodoh!"

"Huweee… jahat. Gak akan kuulangin deh."

Kemudian Hanamiya sibuk menanyakan harga pada penjual dan menawar-nawar harganya. Kiyoshi menatap Hanamiya lekat-lekat dan menatap gaun putih dengan model kerah tinggi. Mirip seperti yang dipakai _Snow White_. Kemudian ia menatap Hanamiya lagi.

Seandainya… Makoto yang pakai gaun itu…

Tapi kalau dilihat cocok juga ya.

Rambut sehitam eboni, kulit seputih _ricotta_, bibir semerah darah…

"Oi, Kiyoshi. Aku sudah dapat bajunya. Ayo, kita pulang." Ajak Hanamiya, namun Kiyoshi masih melamun.

"Kiyoshi? Oi."

"Ne, Makoto. Kalau kita menikah, kau pakai gaun itu ya~~"

Hanamiya melirik kea rah gaun bermodel seperti _snow white _namun berwarna putih yang ditunjukkan Kiyoshi. Hanamiya terdiam.

3

2

1

"KIYOSHI _NO BAAKAAAA_! MANA MUNGKIN AKU PAKAI GAUN ITU!"

~~END~~~

*tebar confetti* _HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MEEE_! *gak ada yang ngucapin. Forever alone…*

KiyoHana pertama saya~~ tadinya mau bikin yang angst, tapi berhubung saya lagi ultah, saya mau bikin gigi kalian aja yang sakit, bukan hati kalian *plak* Dan maaf pendek bangeeet… temen-temen saya bentar lagi kerumah. Dan saya kepepeeeet~~~

RnR~~


End file.
